vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Magnus Lee
Summary Count Magnus Lee (伯爵ナガナスリィ') was a very old and powerful vampire and a member of the Greater Nobility. Count Lee was the administrator of Frontier Sector Ten, also known as the Ransylva area. He would be considered a disgrace, due to trying to marry a Human, much like Mayerling. He makes his appearance in the first volume of Vampire Hunter D. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Magnus Lee, The Count Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: 3757 years old Classification: Vampire, Noble Powers and Abilities: Noble Physiology, Forcefield Creation (With the Nobility Forcefield), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of D's Aura) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to other Nobles, capable of fighting Volume 1 D) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Volume 1 D, who can dodge light based attacks and cut through laser beams) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Scales to other nobles who can uproot enormous trees) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Can tank hits from Volume 1 D), at least Multi-Solar System level with The Nobility Force Field. (The Nobility have access to a thought based force field, that draws on the power that moves the Milky Way. It is said the force field can also defend against Valcua's Particle Space Cannon, which was capable of burning through half the asteroid belt and puncturing planet 3 times the size of Earth.) Stamina: Very High, should be comparable to other nobles Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: *'Count Lee's Cape:' The lining of Count Lee's cape is insanely red and glistening. It was stitched together from the skin of women who'd slaked his thirst, and lacquered with their blood. Thanks to secret techniques passed down through the Lee Clan, it's five times as strong as the hardest steel and twenty times more flexible than spider's silk. *'Time-Bewitching Incense:' Time-Bewitching Incense is a substance created from plants, with its main component being the transparent sap from the stalk of the stark-white blossom. Once prepared, its scent is capable of turning day into night for those of the vampiric Nobility. This allowed them to use it to save their eternal lives from destruction during daylight hours but left them critically exposed during night time. Those with the blood of the Nobility were unable to escape the effects of the Incense and even Dhampirs were effected by its use with some being driven mad by its effects. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through pure mathematics. Weaknesses: Nobles are weak to holy symbols, garlic, sunlight, and running water. They can also be killed by piercing of the heart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Stone Walls